


The Chase

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Kidnapping, Protective Siblings, Snark, T'Challa is a long suffering brother, good sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: Shuri got kidnapped. T'Challa is just there to give her a ride home.
Relationships: Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706140
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Our fill for square W5 - Blindfolds of the Ladies of Marvel Bingo. And with this we have a bingo! Hope you enjoy :)

The hoversled cut silently through the night. T’Challa crouched on the ramp, prepared to leap at any sign of their quarry. A unit of the Dora Milaje’s finest warriors were arrayed behind him, spears at the ready. The forest was filled with the sounds of small birds and animals, darting around. There was no sound to indicate that there were any humans in the dense trees below.

He knew that they were there. Shuri had been able to send out a signal to ping her location. It wasn’t the most precise, but it was close enough. Only one square mile of forest to check, and they knew she was likely near the centre.

A flicker of movement had T’Challa tensing, until he spotted the graceful, slinking cat slipping through the undergrowth. He really did try not to worry. His sister was a resourceful genius. She’d clearly already managed to get her hands on some tech. She’d be fine. Still, he wouldn’t be a particularly good brother if he didn’t worry at all. 

There was the sudden crashing of something large barreling through the bushes ahead of them. Okoye gestured for the hoversled to move to intercept and T’Challa prepared to leap. Shuri burst out the trees a moment later, followed by a group of guards. She appeared to be giggling.

He took an extra second to watch her zigzag closer, dropping something behind her as she ran. Just as he began to drop, he heard a yelp as two of her pursuers were felled by a tiny explosion right at their feet.

Shuri brushed past his shoulder the very second his feet touched the ground, and he grinned under his mask, turning to see that she was safe.

‘It took you long enough to get here, brother,’ she called, having skidded to a halt a few feet behind him. ‘I thought I was going to have to walk home.’

‘I’d have been quicker if you’d sent a more exact location!’ he called back, spinning around and knocking another pursuer to the ground. The Dora Milaje charged out of the hoversled behind him and soon their little section of forest was filled with screams as the kidnappers fell to claws and spears.

When silence fell, T’Challa quickly turned to find his sister again, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted her standing impatiently beside the hoversled. She was still blindfolded.

‘Why did you not take the blindfold off before running through the forest?’ he asked her, reaching out to try to untie it. The knot was tighter than he’d expected.

‘It was caught in my hair, and it would have taken too long,’ Shuri said with a shrug. He poked her in the shoulder to remind her to keep still. ‘I couldn’t loosen it, and I didn’t want to waste time. Unlike you, who stopped to change before coming to rescue me. It’s a good thing I didn’t need your help. You are so slow.’

‘We took ten minutes at most,’ T’Challa said, grinning at the back of her head, ‘If you would just hurry up and invent teleportation, we wouldn’t have this problem, would we?’

The knot finally unravelled. As soon as the blindfold fell away, Shuri spun around and stuck her finger under his nose.

‘You!’ she cried, ‘You expect me to do everything myself! Make this, invent that. I don’t see you in the labs, helping.’ She glared at him, but couldn’t keep it up for long, and broke down laughing.

‘I have tried to help you before,’ he reminded her, shaking his head. ‘You told me that I was stupid and getting in your way. Which do you want?’

Okoye stepped over to the two of them, as stoic as always, though T’Challa could see the amusement in her eyes.

‘We are ready to return,’ she said with a salute.

It took a moment to usher a still-laughing Shuri into the hoversled, but T’Challa didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let us know!


End file.
